


watch you sleep.

by 51stcenturypheromones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stcenturypheromones/pseuds/51stcenturypheromones
Summary: This is sort of a follow up to my previous work 'I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful, yet so unaware of it.' linked here https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241171
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	watch you sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a follow up to my previous work 'I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful, yet so unaware of it.' linked here https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241171

_ The morning sun shines on your skin _

_ 'Cause your white curtains, they are paper-thin _

_ Windows open, I can feel the breeze _

_ But we're safe here, under the sheets _

\- watch you sleep. by girl in red

Jack’s bunker isn’t the most comfortable - firm mattress, little space, little to no decor, slightly cold sometimes - but Ianto doesn’t mind. When he’s in Jack’s bed, Jack is usually with him, and when he’s in the room alone, his scent still lingers around the place. Ianto looks down at the man laying by his side, broad shoulders and strong arms, tanned skin that’s so smooth and soft, it seems too delicate to belong to a man like him. He and Jack have done a lot together but watching him sleep still feels like one of the most intimate things. He reckons it's the longest he’s ever seen the other man not smile. When he sleeps, he isn’t The Great Immortal Captain Jack Harkness, the handsome hero with a dash of mystery, - though Ianto won’t deny he is incredibly good looking and very mysterious - flirtatious remarks, and a cheesy grin to charm his way out of mishaps. That isn’t to say he doesn’t smile in his sleep, though his dreams can just as often be nightmares. He’s become used to Jack suddenly gasping awake in his arms, from the many times he’s been by his side when he comes back from a death or is awoken from a nightmare. He hates the thought of Jack having to wake up alone when he’s already scared and confused. He sees those fearful looks on his face while he sleeps and Ianto weirdly finds some amenity in seeing the immortal so apprehensive - he kicks himself for thinking so selfishly. Of course he doesn’t want Jack to be afraid, he wouldn’t wish any form of pain on the immortal, God knows he’s been through enough. It’s just that all of this makes Jack look so very human. And the thought that, just for a moment, Jack is simply just human like Ianto, relaxes him. 

Ianto can tell from the slight twitches in his face and flutter behind his eyelids that Jack is dreaming. He wonders what a man like him could dream of. Jack has seen so much in his time that Ianto can’t even begin to imagine what goes on in that funny head of his. Ianto wonders if Jack ever dreams of him.  _ Of course he doesn't, Ianto _ thinks to himself,  _ why would someone like Jack dream of someone like me?  _ He thinks about all the whos and whens and wheres that the immortal dreams of, planets and places and times and people and aliens that Ianto couldn’t even begin to imagine. 

“I know I’m handsome but there’s no need to stare.” Jack murmurs, his eyes closed. 

Ianto huffs a laugh “Yeah, you’re just so dashing I can’t take my eyes off you.” he rolls his eyes.

His eyes are still closed and Ianto raises his hand to softly trace the slight lines on Jack’s face. His skin seems to always be hot - well of course Jack is always hot - but the breeze drifting in from the hub keeps them somewhat cool. He leans down and kisses him lightly. Jack shifts a bit and his eyes flutter open. 

“Why do you keep watching me sleep?” He says, quite accusingly. 

Ianto scoffs “You can talk.” 

“It’s not my fault you look so peaceful and beautiful when you sleep.”

“Actually it kind of is.”

Jack raises his eyebrow at him. Ianto laughs faintly, “I mean, sleeping in the same bed as you helps me get an actual decent night's sleep. You know with the nightmares and stuff, plus when I’m falling asleep it helps to have you there.” 

Jack reaches up and cups Ianto’s face in his hand, “You help me too, you know. When I wake up from a nightmare or come back from...you know, I get to open my eyes to your face most of the time and I cannot thank you enough. I get to wake up in the comfort of your arms, when I feel scared and alone, you’re there, like an angel. Speaking of your beautiful face and sleep, you need your beauty sleep. Plus, now it’s my turn to watch you sleep.”

“Well that’s very comforting to know someone will be watching me while I lay unconscious.” Ianto says sarcastically, but there’s a hint of fondness in his voice. Jack chuckles and kisses him softly. “Come on, Captain, the world could end later today and we need to be ready so we can BOTH go back to sleep.” 

Jack smiles and starts, “You’re right, the twent-”

“If you say ‘The twenty-first century is where it all changes and we gotta be ready.’ one more time, I will give you decaf for the next week.” Ianto says, though he’s smiling. 

Jack gasps “You would never.” he puts a hand on his heart in mocked shock.

Ianto laughs and pulls in closer to Jack, burying his face in the other man’s neck. “Mhmm, don’t test me. Now go to sleep, stupid, I’m tired.”

“You’re mean.”

“You’re annoying.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Rwy’n dy garu di.”

“Oh, you’re trying to insult me in Welsh now. No fair.”

Ianto laughed lightly at the irony of it, it still surprised him that Jack had lived in Cardiff for decades and decades and he still didn’t know Welsh. “Oh I know you think it’s hot when I speak Welsh.”

Jack smiled and shook his head as much as he could laying down, and tightened his hold on the other man slightly. Ianto tightened his arm draped across Jack and pulled himself impossibly closer. Just as he was about to drift off, Ianto heard Jack’s voice, quietly by his ear.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, comments are always welcome!
> 
> Rwy’n dy garu di - I love you


End file.
